Halo Doors
by ScallierMetal
Summary: The UNSC finds something in an Onyx like world. Sending down a team of Spartans and Marines, they find something that can transport people into areas never seen before. Crossover with seven other things each crossover will be in it's own story. Currently T may be changed to M. (cause no MA)
1. Chapter 1

"Plant the bombs." Chief said, walking around a corner. The door was three feet of solid A rank titanium. They brought three low ranked mines to blow the door. They couldn't carry anything heavier. Whoever was on the other side would know they were coming.

"Got it Chief." A marine said working with his partner to place the mines. "Can't wait to get out' a here." He mumbled. "Place gives me the creeps." Said his partner.

"Quit yammering out there and let's get to it." Commander Sarah Palmer said as she rounder the same corner as the others. "We're getting pinned down over here." She threw a frag out into the hallway, Master Chief throwing a plasma right behind it. The frag blew up the front row of the flood, while blasting the plasma up into the air, though not high enough to stick to the roof. It fell on a carrier form and detonator blowing up all the infection forms inside and several pure forms marching beside the giant blob.

The first explosion was heard of the mines hitting the doors. It wasn't much, mostly just cosmetic damage. "Sir the mines aren't doing enough damage, we need something stronger. Otherwise we won't get through." A marine yelled over the comm.

"We don't have anything stronger then those mines marine." Palmer said shooting down the hall.

"Wrong, Commander. We do." Another Spartan in olive green armour said.

"What're you getting at petty officer?" Palmer said turning towards him. "Spartan's have the physical strength equal to the force of a shell from a Scorpion ma'am. Scorpion shells deal more damage then the mines we have." The man said turning to the door and cracking his knuckles. "I say, every Spartan here starts taking swings at the center of the door where they usually connect. If it bends even the slightest then we can rip the doors out of their slots." He said taking one swing at the door making a heavy dent in the center. You could just barely see the line where the doors met.

"Alright, keep at it and have the two's help. Four's are here with me keeping the hall clear." Palmer said turning back to the hallway in wonder. With a chorus of affirmatives they went to their tasks. The Spartan II's set to punching the door in intervals. Blue team was hard at work, well not all of them. Kelly and Linda were watching their backs. After another three minutes of working at the doors there was a large enough sliver for the girls to hold onto and pull. After a few moments the door started to give, the rest stood back letting the strongest do his thing.

"Door's open!" Fred said ripping the door off its hinges. "Go, go, go!" He yelled waving them into the room. It had several openings that looked as though they were going into the void. Inside the oval doorframes was darkness like nothing before. The doorways were seven in nature in a semi-circle shape around the pedestal in the center of the room. Camouflaged Spartans walking in first, clearing the room, flashing green lights to the marines. The marines ran in, letting the rest of the Spartans cover their flanks. Once in they surrounded the door in a similar fashion of the doorframes behind them. A total of twelve Spartans were in the room.

Blue team consisting of: John, Kelly, Fred, and Linda.

Majestic, consisting of: Carlo Hoya, Gabriel Thorne, Tedra Grant, Paul DeMarco, and Anthony Madsen.

Commander Sarah Palmer and two other women were there as well.

"Sit rep people! Who'd I lose?" Palmer asked as she set up a plasma shield up against the door. It was being charged by the heat in the room. The closer they were to the shield the stronger the shield was. Two marines were leaning against the heat sensors making their body heat create power. Each marine's neural lace sent a signal to Palmers HUD, showing all fourteen marines still alive, and ready. Well almost all. Out of the fourteen marines there was one whose light flashed yellow instead of blue. It meant that he was in some form of danger but it was un-clarified what it was and how dangerous.

Palmer turned around and saw a few flood infection forms crawling out from inside the vents above them. "Shoot the vents!" She yelled making everybody besides the two marines holding the shield started shooting. "Spartans, get Roland to the terminal. We need to get the index and get out of here!" Palmer ordered as teams Majestic and Blue team were on their way to the center of the room.

"Blue team, look out for the… Oh never mind." Palmer said walking towards Blue team. The team had already dispatched the threat that Palmer could see. She was going to tell them to look out for the hunter forms of the flood that surely would be lying in trap for them by the terminal, but they were already on that. Either the Chief knew them well or Roland found them.

"Alright Roland, work. We're low on ammo and we're trapped. Find a way out of here now." Palmer said as the old fashioned air pilot hologram showed in front of her. "Right away Commander." He said with a salute.

"Man this place is huge." One marine said. 

"Stuff it James. We don't need anymore yo' momma jokes outta Jack." Another said glaring at the other marine who had his mouth open to speak, but quickly shut it after seeing his boss glare at him.

"Same to you Sergeant." Palmer said glaring at the men. How could they be so childish? They were cornered and low on ammo, how could they be so carefree? "Roland, how's it going?" She said turning towards the hologram. 

"Well commander. I found a way out of here. Although I don't exactly know where you'll end up but it's the best I can do. Considering I wasn't meant for this I think I did well don't you?" He said smiling at the others. He waved his hand towards the doorways around the room, lighting them up. There was humming and the guns outside stopped. Lights were on the very edging of the doorways and they were getting brighter, and brighter. After a few seconds the doors flashed and there were spirals of colours in them.

"You can go through one. Though choose wisely because I know that each colour means something different is on the other side. I would advise not going through the red and white one. I could see some things through there and I don't like the look of those animals." He shivered, making it clear he had no desire to go there.

"Any looks into any other doors?" Palmer asked. She wanted to know as much as she could before leaving. By now, the sound of gunfire and shuffling could be heard once again on the other side of the door.

Roland stood there blankly staring into the wall. But as soon as he focused, he shook his head. "I'm sorry commander. I couldn't find anything for you." As he said this a things started to fall out of the portals.

From a blue portal came a small robot head, and the helmet of a man. From the dark red portal came a shield, it was a circle shield with red and blue on it. It had a white star in the center. The marines who weren't doing anything at the time were checking out the items. One was picking at the robot head while another was trying out the other helmet. They couldn't pick up the shield though; it was too heavy for them.

From the orange portal came a small dagger like object. It was practically flying towards the Chief, though Kelly grabbed it out of the air and tossed it to Fred. "Kunai, Cool." He said quickly turning to the doorway and tossing it back through.

From the red and white portal came a ball that had the same pattern as the portal but had a button in the center. The black/brown portal beside it had a cross fall out of it. The cross was silver and had a small red jewel in the centre. The marines picked up the ball and cross, wondering what they did.

Pushing the button, a small purple black ghost thing floated out of the ball with a red flash. It cringed when it saw the cross. One man was holding it towards the ghost being and saying the "Our Father" prayer. The man who let the ghost out hit the button again and the ghost returned to his ball. Said ball also shrank once that happened.

People watched the other portals to see what was going to come through them. The next portal was pink and had a large metal beam that was still hot fly out of it. The last portal which was a rainbow had nothing pop out of it. But nobody wanted to know what was on the other side of the "child" door. The Spartans increased the shielding on their gloves so that they could hold the metal without damaging the suit. They brought it to the door and started punching it to mold it into shape. This was used as a quick weld to the door and was cooling down as they hit it.

"The marines should go through the doors." Roland said quickly. "I can use the transportation array that the Forerunners have in their ships to bring the Spartans back to the ship. I'll also bring the doors with us." He explained.

"Is it because we don't have the power suits that the Spartans have?" A marine questioned his CO.

"Didn't you read your briefing?" The CO yelled. "Of course that's why. Transportation requires power. No power suit, no transportation. Now Marines, choose your liquor. All in favour of door number one, raise you're hands." He said raising his. The other marines looked over to the items dropped by the doors. It was clear that the first door was most like them out of all the options. Most raised their hands for that.

"Majority vote men, we're going through door one." The CO said. "Take everything you can men, we're going on a trip."

The marines readied up for their travels no matter how short it might end up being. Once they were ready and everybody had a blue light on their HUD, they formed teams and stood beside the door. "Ready and waiting Roland." The CO said as the other doors closed.

"Alright marines, be ready for a bit of nausea. It's going to be a bit of a turbulent ride." Roland said as they walked into the portal. As the marines disappeared the Spartans started working on dismantling the doorways. They had them all down in a matter of minutes. "Roland, bring us back to the Infinity." Palmer said putting her helmet on. Gold rings started surrounding them as they slowly increased in number and speed. A bright flash and the sound of an explosion, and they were gone, Roland stowing away in Palmers neural lace.

"Sir, the demons have escaped. They seem to have left us with the remains of the parasite." An Unggoy, said to his Sanghelli commander. The Sanghelli commander growled in rage, smashing the poor Unggoy's head in.

"I can see this you imbecile!" The Sanghelli said. "I just wonder why we have to follow the demons. Why can we not kill them outright?" He growled. Let us go to the Arbiter. I will tell him of this being they call Chief. I believe he is a friend of the Arbiter." The Sanghelli commented as the next in line of his Unggoy crawled up and said yes sir in his annoyingly squeaky voice.

**A/N:**

**I will need a beta for this story as I will have to put in parts that I don't know off by heart. So please if you are interested then tell me. I'm also wondering what times I should have the Halo people enter the other worlds at. Besides that I have nothing more to say. **

**Door 1: Blue, Star-wars**

**Door 2: Dark Red blue in core, Marvel**

**Door 3: Orange, Naruto**

**Door 4: Red and White, Pokémon**

**Door 5: Black brown and pink in core, Rosario+Vampire**

**Door 6: Pink, Fairy Tail**

**Door 7: Rainbow, MLP (This one is solely for my brother.)**

**This is my Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Star-wars, Spiderman (and any other characters in Marvel used in this story), Naruto, Pokémon, Rosario+Vampire, Fairy Tail, or My Little Pony. All are owned by their respective peoples and I have no desire to own them. I'd be over my head with it. Please tell me if anybody is OOC. And flames with be puffed out. So if you like please tell me so, if not then ok then. (Fade out…)**


	2. Chapter 2

As the marines crossed through the doorway, they felt a sharp pain in their necks. It was similar to when they had their neural lace implants. It wasn't anything major, just a small wince and they were fine. Now where they landed was something major. They landed on a large open area. To the left of them was nothing. It was an infinite drop. Looking up they could see a loop above them. They were standing on a ring, a Halo.

Antonio Chamera was a newly instated sergeant. He thought they were going to look at new forerunner structures with the alliance. He expected to be fighting Prometheans with the Chief and the Arbiter. Never did he expect to be traveling through doors that brought them to Halo's. _Halo Doors. Huh, that'd be a good name for these things. _He thought. _Keep up a cold front, strong and in control._

"Let's find ourselves a base." Antonio said to his men, everybody lifting their guns up to scan as they walk. Nobody knew what was on here but they knew that no matter what it was it wasn't good, also T6-Issue was there somewhere. After a long walk, they saw some ships coming toward them. Nothing they had ever seen before, it looked like a triangle with tree frog eyes on top. "The fuck is that sir?" One marine asked worry in his voice. After the Covies, nobody liked seeing new ships that weren't UNSC made.

"You are using a registered channel please change your frequency." A male voice said over the comms. The message repeated in several languages, none besides English that the marines understood. "Message received and understood, switching frequencies now. Cut the feed." Sergeant Camera said over all channels. He took off his helmet, as he started speaking to his marines.

"Alright I want a tap on that channel." He said as he sat down. "We want to know as much as we can before the ONI spooks get here to cover it up." The rest of the marines saluted and got to work setting up a tap of the frequency.

They set it up so that it was able to be moved with ease. Placing the eavesdropping device on somebody's backpack, they started to march along the ring to where firebase delta was on the original Halo. Having walked for over two hours, the men were nearing the delta base. Along the way they had heard the men on the other side of the tap say they were going to investigate The Machine. The marines figured that the others meant the Halo ring when saying Machine. After a while the marines, who weren't doing anything right now, looked up into the sky and saw that the blast form the towers were increasing in pace. So much so that there were at times, solid beams to the center.

"Sir, the beams are doing something screwy." One marine said rushing over to Antonio as he sat listening to the tap. "Take the tap. We'll check it out marine." Antonio said looking over to the tech expert as he walked beside the man. "Marine, what could the rings be doing? You're supposed to be the expert with forerunner weapons." The two of them walked together as they left the building. The large tower above them was spewing a long blue beam out of its core, merging with the other means at the center. It looked as though it was making a large blue ball of some kind.

"Sir, My best guess is that that is our way home. It's likely that the beams are making a portal back to our home." The marine said as he made some weird hand movements to explain it.

"Stop fiddling with your hands marine. You look like an idiot." Antonio said looking up to the large mass of blue. "So how do we get there private?" He asked as he watched something form inside the ball. It looked large and round, similar to the Covenant ships. But it was also straighter, like a UNSC ship. "Set up a HIGHCOM channel. We want to talk to whoever comes to get us."

Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in his bridge with Cody when they heard some men over the clones' private comms channels. "You are using a registered channel please change your frequency." Cody said into the channel. "Loop it; I don't want anybody to claim they couldn't understand the message." Obi-Wan said to Cody. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment's time. Tapping into the Force, he could see nothing about the new contacts they found. It had to do with the anomaly. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said in finality.

"Sir, you have a bad feeling about everything." Cody said as he put his helmet on. "Granted that feeling has saved our asses several times." He grunted. "Everybody to stations. Be ready for anything." He said watching a blue orb grow in the centre of the anomaly. A ship was coming out of the orb. It looked similar to a CIS ship, curved and angular at the same time… "Sound alarms! CIS are coming out of the orb!" Cody said, the ships already having been scanned to show they were indeed, Confederation fleet ships.

"I thought that the KDY were protecting this sector." Obi-Wan wondered aloud as he and Cody started their walk to the hanger. "Well sir. There were rumours of the Separatists practicing on their in-system jumps. "Cody told him as he followed right behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shook his head, he never thought that they would launch a full on attack here. "Where are Anakin and Ashoka? They should be here by now." He grumbled as they reached the hanger.

Meanwhile the Spartans were looking around the large room they found themselves in. "I thought we were going to the Infinity." Hoya said as he looked around. "Sorry people. I'm not used to teleportation via Forerunner tech. I've only seen the footage from the Alpha halo." Roland states. Master Chief simply says, "Cortana didn't get it right first try. You'll get it." He turned to see through a window of thick dark glass. It was hard to see but you could tell that the place they just came from was not to far from where they were now.

"Where are our reinforcements? I thought the Arbiter was going to come help us here." Commander Palmer said to Roland anger in her voice. "Commander, the Elites were on their way to us. I'm guessing we missed them on our exit." Roland replied. "Commander, I think I found our reinforcements." Chief said tilting his head in the direction of the window. "There's a small team. Some Elite and four grunts. I thought we were getting the best Elites available, not a patch of weaklings." Linda commented.

John looked through the window. Clearly, there was something wrong with this. But he couldn't explain what. "Commander, I suggest we get to the ship and find out what's going on." John said as he looked over at Majestic. They were carefully examining the Forerunner tech making sure that nobody had lost anything. Linda was still looking through the scope of her modified sniper, and Kelly was looking around with Fred for any 'emergency exits' they could use. "Agreed. Roland, can you get us out of here? We would rather not like to stay here long." Palmer said as she worked her way to the window.

"Everybody ready to go?" Roland asked. Flashes of green lights went off in Palmers helmet. "Looks like we're out' a here." He told them as they were once again surrounded by gold rings. As they left, the Elites opened the door. They watched the gold energy flash out of existence as they got there. "Once again they avoid us. I am beginning to believe that this 'teamed' mission means nothing." The Elite said punching a bulk head. He looked at his fist as he pulled it back. "Be happy I have more honour than my brother. Or I would have killed you instead." He told his grunt commander. "Brother, what is left in the archive room?" He said into his comms array.

The reply was delayed and scratchy, but still understandable. The Elite just figured it was the Gods machines being insulated against this. "The archive room is empty brother. I am not *static* Humans always *static* they want and leave. If only we *static* em all. Then we would *static* archives were for." The Elite was clearly annoyed and had the desire to kill something. "Mallik, I must ask, with your anger have you needed to assign a new commander yet?" The elite asked as he looked over to his commander. "Yes, Joon. I have." Mallik replied. "The Arbiter will not be happy about this." Joon replied. "I will deal with *static* met him. We will return to the *static* -ick up. I will see you aboard brother." Joon shook his head as he returned to facing the Grunts. "We are returning to the ship. Our mission here is over presumably." He said to the little beings as they yipped and cheered. "Let us return to the Phantom."

"Chief, she wants to talk to you." Lasky said as they put the doorways in the science chamber of the Infinity. "She won't talk to anybody else." He said moving his arm to indicate he wanted to walk and talk. The Master Chief nodded and left the others to go with the Admiral. "She won't even talk to any of the other SPARTAN II's. It seems like you're her favourite." He commented. John just continued walking silently.

_That's why she chose me. I was lucky enough to be her favourite._ John thought as they continued down the ship to the jail cells. "Which one sir?" John asked as he looked down the hallway. For a ship all about exploration and freedom, they had a lot of jail cells. Almost enough for every Spartan on the ship. "Hopefully it doesn't get down to that." John thought as he walked into the cell that She was being held in.

"Ma'am." He said standing at the entrance. "John, I've been told to create for you another A.I." The woman told him. "I have asked the rest of the Admirals, to have us talk to you about it and have you decide what you want to do. It will not be forced onto you." Lasky told him as him and the woman sat on some chairs on the other side of the room. "Sir, will it be the exact same?" John asked after a moment of silence. "No, I won't let her be a copy." The woman said glaring at Lasky. "Don't worry Chief, Catherine. I'll do my best to let you choose how it's made. I only hope that you take to it as well as you did her." Lasky told John.

"I'll take. On the condition that Halsey is released to work on her." John replied to them nodding his helmeted head. Halsey smirked slightly as she looked over to Lasky. "You heard him. Release me so we can work on this as soon as possible."

"Very well. But she must be watched at all times. As last time she was here she was coercing with Jul' Mdama." He pointed out. "We don't have many marines to spare so you'll be watching her." He said with finality, standing up to go to the marines out front. "Chief, be wary. If either of you get into trouble this time, I won't be able to cover for you." He said leaving the room.

The marines walked in and grumbling took off Halsey's handcuffs. "It's unusual having a metal arm. I can't feel things properly through it." Halsey commented as the cuffs got stuck in the wrist of her robotic arm. "I am surprised you did nothing to the commander. I half expected you to be leading the retrieval team for me. Not that bitch of a woman." Halsey said making the marines chuckle. "Ma'am, I was simply doing the best for the UNSC. My choices were clear and I was under the assumption given the mission that you were given a reprieve." John replied a small smile under his helmet. "Palmer got what's coming that for sure Chief." One marine replied and the other gave a short and hoarse laugh. "That's for sure. Still surprised Mdama just gave Halsey away."

Let's return to the time of Halsey's retrieval…

**Well People, I think I'm ending it here. As I have the chapters done but not entirely. So I'll be uploading at irregular intervals. Don't expect things often but do expect them to be at least this long. Maybe shorter but not by much. Anyways, I know which universes I'm going in, and in which order. As I have been requested by many people to go into a certain rainbow portal. *Sigh* I really don't want to go into that until I actually find some personal reason to go in but hey, it's ok I'll deal with that when I get there. Also I will be bringing characters out of the other universes so please give suggestions. I already have plans for Naruto, Ashoka, and Moka. So aside from them, as they will be going no matter what, give suggestions. Along with characters I can use as marines as I only have a few names for some.**

**Marines: Antonio Chamera, Adam, James, Jack, Jeff, Jones, Alice², **

**This is my Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Star-wars, Spiderman (and any other characters in Marvel used in this story), Naruto, Pokémon, Rosario+Vampire, Fairy Tail, or My Little Pony. All are owned by their respective peoples and I have no desire to own them. I'd be over my head with it. Please tell me if anybody is OOC. And flames with be puffed out. So if you like please tell me so, if not then ok then. (Fade out…)**


End file.
